


You've Been Good to Me

by MelvisGrey



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Crate Digging, Found Family, Friendship, Headcanon Accepted, Headcanon Backstory, Post-Canon, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvisGrey/pseuds/MelvisGrey
Summary: Dan and Clara talk lunch while looking through music at a vinyl shop.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	You've Been Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a birthday gift for my friend @thealphashadows on tumblr. It's short and sweet and I hope y'all enjoy it!

“So this one is Halo number 08, and this is the Deluxe Edition so it was actually released ten years after the original in celebration of its tenth anniversary. It also includes a DVD which has the album but upmixed, along with music videos, images, and even the discography up to that year-”

Jennifer put a hand up and Dan’s mouth flapped closed. She piped in, “Dan, you’re losing me.”

“A-ah, sorry, I was rambling again-”

“No! No, you know I’m fine with you talking all about your music stuff. The problem is that we are in the middle of a store. I can’t pay attention well in here. Also, we’re getting looks from the disco section.” As she gestured, Dan glanced over and caught the stares of a disgruntled elderly man and what looked to be his very tired grandson. 

“Oh. Sorry, guys!” Dan chuckled and gave an awkward half-wave in apology. It was answered with a deep sigh and a grumble as the two continued to flip through a crate.

Dan exhaled and placed the disc back in its spot. “Um. What were we talking about before…?”

“Before you went all geeky on me? Nothing important, just asking if you wanted to join the family for lunch in a few days.”

“I’d love to. But…” His lips pressed together in a small frown.

Jennifer sighed, "They don’t mind, Dan. I wouldn’t be asking if they didn’t want you there.”

“Oh. Um, then... yes?”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’d like to join your family for dinner. Make sure they save the green crayon for me so my grass doesn’t have to look like it was sprayed with toxic waste.”

“I’ll make sure you get your own box, and an extra chicken tender with your French fries and orange drink.”

“You spoil me.”

“Ha ha. I’m serious. They really like you. Hell, I’d say they like you more than me.”

“Now that’s pushing it. What, are they planning on adopting me and booting you out?” He chuckled, but her forehead creased, mouth twisting ever so slightly.

“Might as well. My brother gets on with you more than he does with me- everyone, really.”

“...Cl-  _ Jen _ , you know he... he still loves you.”

“I know. It’s just... I don’t- I  _ can’t _ even imagine how it felt. I only saw it and intervened. You know exactly the kind of things he experienced. It makes sense why he’d be more...more, receptive? Yeah. He’s willing to hear you out since you guys are…”

“Weird.”

“Dan.”

He shook his head. “I’m not offended. I-I get it.”

“I know that they still love me, Dan, but I’m right when I say my brother is closer with you than he’s been with anyone. That’s not a bad thing. I’m happy he has someone he can talk to and feel comfortable sharing all his... weirdness with.” Jennifer’s face softened, lips quirked up in a small smile, bittersweetness keeping it stiff. “And my parents can see that, too. Even if they don’t have the full picture.”

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

“...Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and-”

“Could you pipe down? Some of us are trying to listen.”

“S-sorry.” The elderly man grimaced as he turned back to his stack of vinyls.

“Dan, put the CD down.”

“Sorry...” The Beatles looked dismissive as they were shelved.

Jennifer exhaled, "I’m sorry for getting personal in the middle of a vinyl store. Maybe this wasn’t the best place for asking about lunch.”

“...do I still get the extra tender?”

“Heh. Yes. If you’re nice enough, maybe they’ll give you two extra.”

“That is quite the incentive.” He bumped her waiting fist. “Lunch’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what band Dan is talking about, I'll mentally give you your favorite dessert or sweet.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
